Kit of The Storm
by Kibbie9
Summary: About a kit in a procecy. T 'cause I don't know what to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Alliances**

**MoonClan**

**Leader****: Icestar- White she-cat**

**Deputy****: Dimdapple- Beautifully dappled pale grey she-cat**

**Medicine Cat****: Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat**

_Apprentice: Spottedleaf_

**Warriors****: Whitestorm- White tom**

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

**Makistripe- Black and White tom**

_Apprentice: Swiftpaw_

**Ferntail- Pale Grey (With Darker Flecks) She-cat with Green Eyes**

**Spottedstorm-White Flecked tom**

**Mistyleaf- White and Pale Ginger she-cat **

_Apprentice: Lordpaw_

**Dreampearl- Maple and Chocolate tom**

**Browniespots- Black and White tom**

**Blackberry- Black she-cat**

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

**Hammertail- Chocolate tom**

_Apprentice: Shrewpaw_

**Thundertail- Black tom with Gold Flecks**

**Airtail- White She-cat with Blue Eyes**

**Hurricanestorm- Tortishell She-cat**

_Apprentice: Dizzypaw_

**Heathertail- Light Grey she-cat**

**Apprentices****: Spottedleaf- Dappled tortishell she-cat**

**Dizzypaw-Grey tom w/ white flecks**

**Lordpaw- Black tom**

**Littlepaw- Olive- Grey tabby she-cat**

**Swiftpaw- Golden she-cat**

**Shrewpaw- Pale Golden tom**

**Rainpaw- White tom with blue eyes**

**Queens****: Princessfur- Light Brown tabby she-cat w/ white chest and paws (Mate: Hammertail.)**

**Frostfang- Beautiful White Coated she-cat With Blue Eyes (Waterkit and Cinderkit, Mate: Browniespots.)**

**Aquatail- White she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mate: Whitestorm.)**

**Lilywhistle-Light Brown and White she-cat (Mate: Spottedstorm.)**

**Silverstream- Silver she-cat (Mate: Makistripe.)**

**Ashtail- Golden she-cat (Stormkit, Funguskit, Goldkit, Dragonkit, and Mirrorkit, Mate: Tundertail.)**

**Elders: Mudstreak- Pale Brown Tom w/ Black Stripes**

**Rosedrop- Ginger she-cat**

**Kits****: Waterkit- Creamy White Tom**

**Cinderkit- Dark Grey she-cat w/ Amber Eyes**

**Mirrorkit- Light Brown Tom w/ Dark Brown Scorch Marks on Pelt and Golden Eyes**

**Dragonkit- Light Brown tom**

**Goldkit- Golden tom**

**Funguskit-White to w/ Fungus Green Eyes**

**Stormkit- All Coloured she-cat w/ Purple Eyes**

**DollClan**

**Leader****: Pinkstar- Bright Ginger Tom w/ a Pink Lip**

**Deputy****: Beautifulfur- Light Grey she-cat**

_Apprentice: Showpaw_

**Medicine Cat****: Butterflyheart- Black, Ginger, and White she-cat**

**Warriors****: Snackheart- Grey tom**

_Apprentice: Beeppaw_

_Apprentice: Creeppaw_

**Teabag- Light Brownish-Grey Tom**

**Archfur- Golden Tom**

**Coffeejaw- Chocolate and Black Tom**

**Darkheart- Black tom**

**Coffinfur- Black tom**

_Apprentice: Furrypaw_

**Beetlestare- Black Tom**

**Geargiashine- Grey she-cat**

**Beechfern- Light Brown Tom**

_Apprentice: Rockpaw_

**Chewyjaw- Grey Tom**

**Measlefur- Ginger Tom**

_Apprentice: Drippaw_

**Marchtail- Ginger Tom**

_Apprentice: Zoopaw_

**Milkfern- White she-cat **

**Eggbomb- Black Tom**

_Apprentice: Jeanpaw_

**Jamfern- Light Chocolate she-cat**

**Scarclaw-Brown Tom**

**Owleye- Light Brown Tom**

_Apprentice: Stonepaw_

**Apprentices****: Stonepaw- Grey Tom**

**Rockpaw- Amber Tom**

**Showpaw- Black Tom**

**Beeppaw- Black she-cat**

**Jeanpaw- Blueish-Grey Tom**

**Zoopaw- Black Tom**

**Drippaw- Golden she-cat**

**Furrypaw- Long-Haired Brown Tom**

**Creeppaw- Ginger she-cat**

**Queens****: ****Greybag- Black she-cat (Wizardkit and Clamkit, Mate: Leerchant)**

**Parchmentclaw- Chalk White she-cat (Mate: Measlefur.)**

**Jazfur- Golden-Brown Tabby she-cat (Mate: Owleye)**

**Streakfur- Dark-Hearted Black she-cat (Mate: Eggbomb)**

**Elders****: Noname- Dark Brown tom**

**Ringyjob- Black Tom**

**Dollfern- Light Brown she-cat**

**Chipjaw- Black Tom**

**Leerchant- Silver Tom**

**Kits****: ****Wizardkit- Light Brown Tom**

**Clamkit- White she-cat**

**OceanClan**

**Leader: **** Mintstar- Blueish- Grey she-cat**

_Apprentice: Oceanpaw_

**Deputy****: Rainbowstream- Black, White, and Ginger she-cat**

_Apprentice: Ivypaw_

**Medicine Cat****: Silverfur- Black Tom with White Paws**

_Apprentice: Hollowpaw_

**Warriors****: Saltswallow- Grey Tom w/ White Flecks**

_Apprentice: Sushipaw_

**Applefur- Ginger Tom w/ Black Streaks**

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

**Dolphintail- Blueish- Grey she-cat**

_Apprentice: Cakepaw_

**Sizzlefur- Light Grey Tom**

**Streamtail- Ginger she-cat**

**Nightpelt- Black Tom**

**Peachblossom- Creamy Ginger she-cat w/ a White Belly**

**Blossonpelt- White she-cat**

_Apprentice: Hammypaw_

**Apprentices****: Oceanpaw- White Tom**

**Ivypaw- Golden she-cat w/ Amber Eyes**

**Hollowpaw- Black and White Tom**

**Sushipaw- Chocolate and White she-cat With Green Eyes**

**Blackpaw- Black Tom**

**Cakepaw- Ginger and Chocolate she-cat**

**Hammypaw- Blondeish Tom**

**Queens****: Abysscloud- Ginger, Light Brown, and Blueish- Grey she-cat**

**Lavenderseed- Fluffy Grey she-cat**

**Floralpelt- Chocolate she-cat **

**Elders****: Oakfur- Light Brown Tom**

**Poppyrose- Tall Grey she-cat**

**Grasswhistle- Grey and Black Tom**

**Mosspelt- Black Tom w/ Grey Highlights**

**Gemstone- Ginger Tom**

**Kits****: Hollykit- Black she-cat **

**Springkit- Grey she-cat**

**Vampirekit- Black and White she-cat**

**Jaykit- Grey Tom**

**Oakenkit- Golden Tom**

**Snowkit- White Tom**


	2. Chapter 2

**To start off this chapter I have to tell everybody that in DollClan, Creeppaw is the medicine cat apprentice and in MoonClan I missed a cat called Mochastripe, she is Browniespots' sister and she is a chocolate and black she cat with dark brown eyes. Also Caramelfire is a light ginger tabby she-cat, Mochastripe and Browniespot's sister. I don't know how to do the ceremony's so I'm sorry if I get them wrong. **

**Spottedleaf's POV**

"Why won't she open her eyes?" Thundertail asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's just a late bloomer," Spottedleaf mewed. "Now I have to go see my other patients." Spottefleaf said, more to herself than to Thundertail. She wanted more than anything to be with this adorable and mysterious kit when she opened her eyes. Stormkit's brothers had all opened there eyes already. Suddenly Stormkit's eyes popped open. Funguskit, Goldkit, Dragonkit, and Mirrorkit, her brothers, all ran in at once, tumbling over each other.

"Can she play now?" Cinderkit's voice piped up from behind her mother, Frostfang's body.

"No," Frostfang said. "Or at least not with you two," She flicked her tail at Waterkit and Cinderkit.

"Why not," Waterkit mewed, obviously disappointed.

"It's a…"

Frostfang's mew was interrupted by Icestar calling from the FallenBoulder.

"May all cats' who are old enough to catch their own prey gather around the FallenBoulder for a Clan meeting. It is time to do one of my favorite duties, naming apprentices. But first we must honor four apprentices who have trained hard for many moons and are finally ready to become warriors, Swiftpaw, Dizzypaw, Lordpaw, and Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for the rest of your life nomatter the cost?"

"I do," Swiftpaw mewed, always the first of her litter. Dizzypaw and Lordpaw followed, finally ending with Littlepaw.

"Then from this moment on Swiftpaw, you will be known as Swiftsong, StarClan honors you eagerness and intelligence. Dizzypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dizzyspots, StarClan honors your bravery and intuition. Lordpaw from this moment on you will be known as Lordstripe, StarClan honors your leadership and cleverness. And Littlepaw from this moment on you will be known as Littlewillow, StarClan honors your selflessness and fighting skills."

Swiftsong, Dizzyspots, Lordstripe, and Littlewillow all went up and rested their head on Icestar's shoulder and licked it.

"Swiftsong, Dizzyspots, Lordstripe, Littlewillow," The Clan chanted.

"Now to get on with matters, Leafpool has decided it is time to move to the Elder's Den, I am going with her. After this ceremony I will be known as Icestorm. Dimdapple will not be the next leader of MoonClan." Shocked gasps arose from around the FallenBoulder. "Dreampearl will be," More gasps, Dreampearl, next to his sister Heathertail and Swiftsong, Dizzyspots, Lordstripe, and Littlewillow, was the newest warrior. Was Icestar crazy?

"Dimdapple is also moving to the elders den with me." That made sense Dimdapple, Icestar, and Leafpool where all sisters. Now onto more cheerful matters, Frostfang has informed me that Waterkit and Cinderkit have reached their sixth moon.

"Waterkit from this moment until you get your warrior name you will be known as Waterpaw, Cinderkit from this moment until you get your warrior name you will be known as Cinderpaw. Waterpaw your mentor will be Spottedstorm, Spottedstorm you have mentored many apprentices, I trust you to mentor Waterpaw in all you know. Browniespots, you are ready for your first apprentice. Dimdapple mentored you, I trust you to teach Cinderpaw all she taught you."

"Cinderpaw, Waterpaw, Cinderpaw, Waterpaw," The Clan chanted.

Spottedleaf walked over to congratulate the new warriors and apprentices.

"Good job," she mewed, somewhat hesitantly. It still hadn't sunk in that she was the full medicine cat. Right now Spottedleaf was wishing she had an apprentice. Browniespots was so lucky. She sometimes wished she was a warrior, and then she could be Browniespots' mate. Frostfang was so lucky. Browniespots hadn't actually mated with her, Silverfur, OceanClan's medicine cat had been her mate. But Browniespots' had just covered for her. No one but Leafpool, Browniespots, Frostfang, Silverfur, and Spottedleaf, herself knew about it.

Spottedleaf's plan was to when she got a full trained apprentice she would quit to become a warrior. Spottedleaf decided to take a walk in the forest. She was about to reach the OceanClan border when she heard a battle cry. She wondered what was going on and went to check it out. Spottedleaf saw a young light brown she-cat fighting with Saltswallow, an OceanClan warrior and Rainbowstream, the OceanClan deputy. This rogue she-cat had no chance. Spottedleaf jumped to the battle, Rainbowstream was nipping Spottedleaf's tail. She lashed around and whipped her claws out. Rainbowstream let out a yell, and fled toward her side of the border. Saltswallow had already turned and fled.

Spottedleaf tore her gaze from the retreating warriors to look at the rogue.

"Thanks, by the way, my name is Sunny. What's your name?" The rogue asked.

"I'm Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf said. Then, with a moments hesitation she added, "Would you join MoonClan with me?"

That took Sunny by surprise. "Well, I've been having these dreams about shiny cats. They said they are training me to be something called a medicine cat in a Clan. And I have been having these dreams for months, and they said I have completed my training and I was told to go find these Clans. So I met those other Clans…"

"OceanClan," Spottedleaf said. "Let's go to my camp,"

It was two days later and Sunny had become Sunnypool and Spottedleaf had quit her medicine cat post to become a warrior. She had already told Browniespots about her affection for him and they where going to meet in the forest that night.

It was midnight and Spottedleaf was going out of the warrior's den that instant. She saw Browniespot's white gleaming in the moon.

He walked up to her and started sniffing her lower area. She nuzzled him in encouragement. Spottedleaf was happy as her and Browniespots fell asleep their bodies entwined together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Littlewillow's POV**

Littlewillow couldn't believe all the event's that had happened that dawn. Spottedleaf leaving her medicine cat post, then becoming pregnant. Littlewillow herself becoming a warrior, Dreampearl, Dreamstar, becoming leader and Ferntail deputy, and Swiftsong getting pregnant without telling the father. She wondered if the father was from a different Clan. If he wasn't the only way person the father could be would be an elder, Dreamstar, an apprentice, or a father of kits cheating.

Five Moons Later

Stormkit and her brother's where going to be apprentices today. Stormkit was still smaller than a newborn kit. Littlewillow came out of the Warrior's den.

"Mirrorpaw, Dragonpaw, Goldpaw, Funguspaw, Stormpaw, Shrewstripe, Raintail," The Clan chanted. Shoot, Littlewillow had missed the ceremony, but then suddenly, Stormpaw came up and bumped Littlewillow on the shin. Was Littlewillow Stormpaw's mentor, she supposed since Stormpaw couldn't reach Littlewillow's nose her shin was the second best thing.

She had an apprentice!

**Alliances**

**MoonClan**

**Leader: Dreamstar**

**Deputy: Ferntail**

**Medicine Cat: Sunnypool**

**Warriors: Spottedleaf**

**Whitestorm**

**Frostfang**

**Ashtail**

**Makistripe**

**Spottedstorm**

**Mistyleaf**

**Browniespots**

**Blackberry**

**Hammertail**

**Mochastripe**

**Caramelfire**

**Thundertail**

**Hurricanestorm**

**Dizzyspots**

**Lordstripe**

**Littlewillow**

**Shrewstripe**

**Raintail**

**Apprentices: Waterpaw **

**Cinderpaw**

**Mirrorpaw**

**Dragonpaw**

**Goldpaw**

**Funguspaw**

**Stormpaw**

**Queens: Princessfur (Kits: Kibblekit) **

**Aquatail (Kits: Sandkit and Shellkit)**

**Lilywhistle (Kits: Mistkit)**

**Silverstream (Kits: Doublekit, Brokenkit, and Featherkit)**

**Swiftsong**

**Spottedleaf**

**Elders: Icestorm**

**Spottedleaf**

**Leafpool**

**Mudstreak**

**Rosedrop**

**Kits: Kibblekit**

**Sandkit**

**Shellkit**

**Mistkit**

**Doublekit**

**Brokenkit**

**Featherkit**


End file.
